gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ZM-S22SC Rig Shokew for Imperial Guard
The ZM-S22SC Rig Shokew for Imperial Guard is a variant of the ZM-S22S Rig Shokew. It first appeared in Mobile Suit Victory Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics A custom variant of the ZM-S22S Rig Shokew used by the Imperial Guards protecting Queen Maria. It is almost identical to the original Rig Shokew, except for added sensor on the forehead and shorter shoulder armor to accommodate new weaponry. The right shoulder stores a metal whip, which can be used for grappling and shocking, or twirled to block incoming beam attacks. The left shoulder mounts a large physical shield that contains a beam shield and a pair of beam guns. Armaments ;*Beam String Emitter :Mounted on the tip of the head antenna tip and the slit on both feet. The beam strings released are actually luminated electromagnetic wires that can be used to restrain an enemy unit, or protect the MS from missiles. It can even cut through the enemies armor, though the effectiveness of this application is limited by the relatively short reach of the beam strings. ;*Beam Rifle :The standard ranged armament of many MS. The particle beam fired from a beam rifle can penetrate almost any armor not treated with specific counter-measures. ;*Large Shoulder Shield :Equipped on the left shoulder. Because the main duty of the ZM-S22SC is to protect the Queen and other government officials directly, it is equipped with a large physical shield and not a beam shield, which is highly visible and is easy to be a target of the enemy. :;*Beam Shield ::A beam shield is mounted on the physical shield. It can effectively block most beam and physical attacks, but fluctuate if the beam strike is too powerful. :;*Beam Gun ::The tip of the large shield has two built-in beam guns, designed for combat within space colonies where the use of beam rifles is limited. ;*Metal Whip :When not in use, it is wrapped around the right shoulder with magnetic force and is stored in a spiral shape. It is a melee weapon designed for combat within space colonies and other narrow places. ;*Beam Saber :A standard close combat weapon, the beam saber is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. The beam saber can cut through any armor not treated with anti-beam coating. When not in use, they are stored in the ZM-S22SC's hips. ;*Beam Fan :A handheld weapon that deploys the beam in a fan shape, and is a weapon of attack and defense with the characteristics of both the beam saber and the beam shield. ;*Hand Beam Gun :The ZM-S22SC can optionally carry two hand beam guns. Compared to beam rifles, they have reduced output and are intended for combat within space colonies. Mounted on the hardpoints when not in use. Special Equipment & Features ;*Hardpoints :Just like the original Rig Shokew, two Hardpoints is located at the back and two at the leg. With these Hardpoints, extra weapons can be mounted to fulfill specific combat roles with maximum efficiency, thus making the Rig Shokew for Imperial Guard a very versatile Mobile Suit. History A number of Rig Shokew for Imperial Guard were stationed in and around Angel Halo as it neared completion. Four were assigned to an envoy team under Lt. Kishowl Bagwatt, who encountered the disguised White Ark as it tried to sneak into the fortress. Though the initial deception was successful, Queen Maria soon sensed the proximity of her daughter Shahkti, one of the White Ark's crew. The Kishowl Team launched in search of the intruders, and found the White Ark crew in the midst of planting explosives. In the ensuing skirmish, one of the Rig Shokew for Imperial Guards was destroyed, and Kishowl was captured. He would soon be freed by Shahkti on the condition that he take her to her mother. Kishowl agreed and used her as a hostage to reclaim his mobile suit. The White Ark gave chase, but were soon met by the surviving Kishowl Team members and Fuala Griffon's ZMT-S28S Gengaozoa. Leading the Zanscare squad was Karinga Voegel, Kisharl's subordinate (and fiance) who believed him to have died in the previous battle. The minovsky levels in the area prevented Kishowl from radioing Karinga about his situation, forcing him to defend against her vengeful attacks. He finally ejected Shahkti from the cockpit, determined to make Karinga realize who he was. Before he could, both Rig Shokew for Imperial Guards end up impaling the other with a beam saber. Their pilots shared a final embrace, before dying in the resulting explosion. Gallery rigshokew-beamfan.jpg|Beam Fan rigshokew-beamsaber.jpg|Beam Saber zm-s22s-beamrifle.jpg|Beam Rifle zm-s22s-handbeamgun.jpg|Hand Beam Gun ZM-S22SC Shield.jpg|Shield ZM-S22SC Metal Whip.jpg|Metal Whip rigshokew-art.jpg Notes & Trivia *Various publications have occasionally attributed other model numbers to both this machine and its predecessor, sometimes referring to both as ZM-S22S, or to both as ZM-S22G. References ZM-S22SC Imperial Rig Shokew (Newtype 100 Collection).jpg External links *Imperial Rig Shokew on V-Gundam.net *Imperial Rig Shokew on MAHQ ja:ZM-S22SC リグ・シャッコー 近衛師団仕様